Hamu
Hamu is a young male zebra that resides in the Pride Lands. He is the son of Muhimu and a member of her herd. Appearance Hamu is a small zebra, who shares a lot of similarities with his mother. Typical of zebra foals, he has long, thin legs. He has dark blue eyes, a white and black striped coat and a short black and white ridge of hair along his neck and head. His ear tips, muzzle, hooves, and tail tuft are black, with pink earlobes. He has a triangular black mark in between his eyes that end before his muzzle. As a young zebra, Hamu has gotten bigger along with his stripe markings and the marking of his head switches from a triangle to a diamond and his eyes switch from baby blue to dark blue. Personality Hamu has been shown to be a strong foal with a very playful nature and a tendency to be loud. Hamu has shown great bravery and has impressive strength in his back legs. Although he pays close attention to what he has been told and learns new skills quickly, he is still very naive and innocent as well as fall prey to liars. He loves to play with Bunga. History The Mbali Fields Migration Hamu is born in the Outlands as his mother makes her way to Mbali Fields. Shortly after his birth, he lets loose a loud bray, which draws Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's attention. Bunga tries to tell the newborn to be quiet, even though he knows that he probably won't be able to understand him. However, the three hyenas soon arrive and slide down the ridge, causing most of the zebras to scatter. Kion pleads with everyone to protect Muhimu and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Muhimu orders them to, the zebras compose themselves, rushing back to Muhimu and her foal, defending them along with Kion, Bunga, and Swala. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Kion, and Bunga catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the zebras but is kicked back by a zebra. Chungu, in turn, pushes Kion off Janja as they are thrust away. Janja approaches the zebras, who pull back a little, though Hamu kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Bunga and Kion finish with Cheezi and Chungu. Muhimu is amazed that her son saved her life, and Bunga compliments him. The remaining animals finally make it to Mbali Fields, with everyone safe and happy at last. Hamu approaches the Lion Guard who are relieved themselves that their journey is over, and Beshte welcomes him to the Circle of Life. He nickers and rears up on his hind legs, and Bunga agrees with him. The two race away and play together in the herds' new home. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Hamu briefly runs past during Makin' Hippo Lanes. Babysitter Bunga One fine day in the Pride Lands, Reirei's pack try to attack Hamu's herd. Unable to keep up with his mother's speed, Hamu ends up getting separated from his mother and chased by Dogo and his sister. Dogo tries to involve Hamu in a game, tricking him into lowering his guard while his sister plans to pounce on him from behind. But Bunga and Ono arrive and defeat Kijana, much to Dogo's annoyance. When Dogo pounces on Hamu, Bunga instructs the zebra to kick the pup away while the others chase off the jackals. Muhimu is still spooked about what happened, so Beshte suggests she takes some time for herself while her son is watched by Bunga, to which the honey badger agrees too. So, Bunga takes Hamu to Hakuna Matata Falls to play. Soon, he's greeted by other parents who have heard through Muhimu of his new babysitting 'job' asking if he'll take their children too. He agrees, and the group of children play together, learning how to Teke Ruka Teleza. Reirei then gets word of young animals at Hakuna Matata Falls and brings her pack there. Dogo starts to chase Hamu through the water, but with what the kids learned from Bunga, they are able to protect themselves against the jackals, with Hamu teaming up with Young Rhino to send Dogo flying from a rocky platform, just before the rest of the Lion Guard arrives. Bunga and Hamu explain what happened. A bit later, when the kids' mothers return, Hamu tells Muhimu what happened, which leaves her impressed. The kids leave after saying goodbye to Bunga with a hug. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Hamu is seen with his herd being circled by vultures until they are led away by Ono. Family *Muhimu: Mother Songs *Teke Ruka Teleza Trivia *He is the second named Zebra foal, the first being Kwato. *In the show, Hamu's eyes are blue, but in the book of Babysitter Bunga, his eyes are brown. *Hamu's appearance in Babysitter Bunga changes. His mane becomes longer than in his debut and he is more similar to Kwato, likely due to an advancement in age. *He is the first baby to be born in the Lion Guard. *Hamu's model is used for a member of Thurston's Herd *Hamu has returned for Season 2. fr:Fils de Muhimu Category:Characters Category:Zebras Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:Equids